


Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

by Oblako



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Partial Mind Control
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отдал бы всё, что она захочет, знать бы только, что.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss my eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/185002) by Ни-Аптерос. 



— Всё нормально? — спрашивает она, отгибая край одеяла.  
  
— Да, — кивает он и забирается в постель.  
  
— Ты мой защитник, — улыбается она, прижимаясь щекой к искусственной ладони.  
  
Она не смеётся, уверен он. Даже внутри. Она — понимает.  
  
Он обходит все общие комнаты этажа перед сном каждый день. Обычно кто-нибудь ещё не спит в это время, и их глаза всегда полны вопросов. Но не её. Она — знает. Она — видит.  
  
Под одеялом тепло. Спать с кем-то рядом в таком приятном месте до сих пор странно — _странно_ , — но он позволяет этой странности обнять себя, касается живыми пальцами руки лежащей рядом, и медленно погружается в сон.  
  
Холод проступает в теле неравномерными пятнами. Жжение натянутых ремней по плечам, по рукам, темнота, перемежающаяся светом нестерпимой яркости, и звякание металла о металл, будто кто-то перебирает инструменты.  
  
Воздух. И звуки дыхания, шумных, дрожащих вдохов, и это же он. Это он никак не может наполнить лёгкие, и сердце болезненно замирает, и бухает, бухает, расталкивая боль из середины груди дальше, в плечи, в живот, и пальцы...  
  
— Шшш, тише, тише, — слышит он, и облачко красного тумана проплывает перед глазами.  
  
Вдруг он осознаёт себя в теле, лежащем на мягкой кровати. В теле, прикованном к креслу внутри кошмара. И ещё где-то. В странном промежуточном пространстве, откуда он наблюдает. За спиной — знакомое уже тепло. Знакомый шёпот:  
— Всё хорошо, хорошо, не бойся.  
  
И он... _не боится_.  
  
Это похоже на эйфорию. Будто с тела сняли многотонную плиту. Будто кайф от обезболивающего, когда вспышки, терзающие тело, отступают, и слёзы наворачиваются на глаза от облегчения.  
  
Шёпот:  
— Я с тобой.  
  
И она держит. Какой из него защитник, если это _она_ держит весь страх где-то наверху, или далеко, или плевать где, главное что не здесь, не здесь, и он может наконец сделать вдох, и поднять глаза, и дышать, дышать, и не больно, и это — счастье.  
  
Он оказывается в постели, и она — такая маленькая и хрупкая в его руках, такая _сильная_ , и он улыбается. Она улыбается в ответ.  
  
«Боже, — думает он, — после всего, что было, всего, что я сделал, Боже, за что мне это?»  
  
Она гладит его пальцами по щеке.  
  
Мысли странные и бессвязные. Он бы просил умереть за неё. Отдал бы всё, что она захочет, знать бы только, что.  
  
«Удивительный», — доносятся отголоски её мыслей через их необычную связь.  
  
Он слишком долго не был человеком и не помнит, как желания ощущаются изнутри. Но в её глазах плещутся искры и интерес — он всегда был хорош в визуальном распознавании.  
  
Её губы улыбаются шире под его губами, а потом она раскрывается, и «сладко, влажно, горячо» накрывает его с головой.  
  
Она мягкая и податливая в его руках — противоположность усиленным мускулам и жёстким ударам. Она не боится его силы и искусственной руки. Вздрагивает и зажмуривается от удовольствия, когда он гладит кожу, забравшись рукой под футболку. Чувствительная.  
  
Он съезжает вниз, сдвигает ткань к подмышкам и кладёт поцелуи на кожу над рёбрами — раз, два, три — с одной стороны, и так же с другой. Подтягивается выше и помогает совсем выпутаться из футболки.  
Она смотрит на него, прищурившись, и улыбается, улыбается.  
  
Он целует её в губы коротко и отправляется исследовать её тело дальше — по щеке, вниз по шее к ключицам и на грудь. Её кожа пряная под пальцами и языком, и что-то не то с этой мыслью, но ощущается именно так.  
  
Он вбирает в рот сосок — круглый, плотный, — оглаживает его языком, пока руки скользят широкими мазками по всей доступной коже. Целует и лижет, двигаясь по спирали и как попало. Уделяет время другому соску и всему, что между ними, и вокруг, и тело под ним дрожит.  
  
Она гладит его по плечам, не разбирая живую кожу и искусственный композит.  
  
Он спускается ниже, щекочет носом в пупок, и она легко смеётся.  
Эта девушка.  
Он чертит линии пальцами, оттягивает чуть вниз пижамные штаны, выцеловывая тазовые косточки, и ещё чуть вниз, проходя губами по самому низу живота, ещё чуть вниз, ещё чуть-чуть, подлизывая под резинку, пока не доходит до линии жёстких волосков.  
Тогда он садится и помогает выскользнуть из оставшейся ткани. Она остаётся перед ним обнажённой и открытой, доверчивой и желающей.  
 _Боже_.  
  
Он ведёт тыльными сторонами пальцев от лодыжек вверх, по коленям, на внутренние поверхности бёдер, пока руки не встречаются. Тогда он сдвигает своё тело ещё ниже и наклоняется к своим ладоням.  
  
Гладит большими пальцами вверх и вниз, вдыхает новые оттенки пряности. Раздвигает складки и ведёт языком снизу вверх сначала по одной стороне, потом по другой, потом широким мазком, прижимая припухшие от возбуждения губы. Влизывается между ними, щекочет короткими движениями и приглаживает мягким скольжением, целует и посасывает нежную плоть. Он может танцевать так всю ночь, серьёзно.  
  
Он проникает глубже, на сколько хватает языка, ласкает лакающе, и она стонет коротко. Её бёдра движутся то к центру, то в стороны, как будто она не может сообразить, что именно хочет сделать. Он поднимает голову и лижет по бедру.  
— Джеймс, — откликается она, и это — настоящая музыка.  
  
Он быстро облизывает два пальца и гладит её круговыми движениями, перемещаясь языком выше. Продвигается кончиками пальцев глубже, исследует. Она подаётся ему навстречу, и он отвечает невысказанной просьбе, скользит дальше, проворачивая запястье, переходит на возвратно-поступательные, осторожно подсасывает клитор, и боже, боже, _какая она_...  
  
— Джей... Джеймс... ах... — Она дрожит сильнее, дрожит и пульсирует _везде_ , он проводит её через оргазм и ждёт возвращения тяжести, ждёт холода возвращающегося страха, потому что можно ли винить её за потерю фокуса в такой момент, но они так и не приходят. Он замедляет движения, проводит языком последний раз и останавливается.  
  
— Иди сюда, — слышит он через какое-то время, и только тогда отстраняется.  
Вытирает руку о простыню, утирает лицо и ползёт вверх, к сияющим глазам. Она тянется, и они целуются, он накрывает её собой, заслоняет от всего мира.  
Она ведёт рукой от его бедра к животу и вниз, но между его ног мягко и сухо.  
Чешется мысль, что он не хотел бы разочаровывать её, но страх, который должен быть с ней связан, так и не приходит. Наверное, заперт где-то вместе с остальными.  
И она — видит. Она — понимает.  
  
***  
  
«Боже, — думает она, — после всего, что было, всего, что я сделала, Боже, за что мне это?»  
  
Мужчина, лежащий перед ней, излучает силу и безграничное, _оглушающее_ доверие.  
  
Завтра. Завтра будет новый день, и новые шаги в том, чтобы разобраться с его демонами, с его страхами, научить его жить без её помощи. Это не будет быстро или просто.  
  
Но сегодня... Она может себе позволить утонуть в его глазах.


End file.
